


Precious

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Crutchie was abused, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Newsies, I will put a warning in notes before chapters that include abuse, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Only warning is abuse, jack takes care of crutchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Crutchie thinks he might like boys the way he thought he was supposed to like girls. He decides to go talk to Jack, he leaves that conversation with what might be a boyfriend.This is a rewrite of "Youse is Precious". I've added on to the first chapter and decided to continue with it.





	Precious

Jack delicately stroked Crutchie’s blond hair after wiping a bit of ash off his face. The air was hot and thick, the tension could’ve been cut. They both had a million doubts, but they all seemed to hide away when Jack’s eyes hit the moonlight or when Crutchie smiled his precious smile. They had snuck away to the rooftop, Crutchie wanted to talk and the other boys were sleeping. The boys actually sleeping was a rarity, so Jack didn’t want to risk waking them.

“Jack?” Crutchie broke eye contact awkwardly. He looked at the moon instead. “You know about Racetrack and Spot Conlon?”

“Ya know I make it my business to know everythin’ that’s goin’ on.”

“Is what theys’ doin okay?” Crutchie asked, sucking his teeth nervously. Jack raised an eyebrow. Was it possible Crutchie was like him? That would be uncanny. Only around ten years ago this type of thing was made illegal. They had to be careful, so careful. 

“Keep ya voice down..” Crutchie nodded looking down. “But keep talkin’.” 

“Y’know boys n’ stuff… I heard it ain’t right before. But-” Jack leaned over and kissed Crutchie’s flustered face. They didn’t have to say anything else. Jack pulled Crutchie into his lap, being careful of his leg. They looked at the stars and exhaled. 

“Ya know how long I been waiting t’do ‘dat?” Jack asked. Crutchie leaned into him. 

“I neva’ woulda’ thought you’d like me.” Crutchie smiled. 

“Everyone likes ya. Youse precious.” Crutchie rolled his eyes. 

“Jack, you’re crazy.” 

“I know. We’re breakin’ the law on technical terms. Ya gotta keep quiet angel. I ain’t living to see anada’ boy sleepin’ back in the refuge.” Crutchie looked real upset. “Hey, hey.” Jack lifted Crutchie’s chin with his pointer finger. “You ain’t doing nothin’ wrong. Ya hear?” Jack wiped Crutchie’s tears. The younger boy was just so scared. He wondered if this was wrong. He didn’t want Jack to be taken away and he sure didn’t want to go back to the refuge. He’d lost everything at the refuge. “Sure we can’t be all lovey about it, but now you know I love you. I love you so damn much. One day, once I save enough, we’ll hop the next train ta’ Santa Fe and get a I’ll get us a nice place. That sound good?” Crutchie nodded sinking into Jack. “It’s different out west.” Crutchie pointed to his leg and Jack gently massaged it, attempting to get the blood flowing. “I’m sorry angel. Do you want me to take ya’ to bed?” Crutchie shook his head no. Jack held him close. Crutchie looked at the nearly full moon, Jack looked at his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' tonight and 'Rent' tomorrow. I'm touching the stars.


End file.
